Anne
by chrisw3887
Summary: What if Xena and hercules had a daughter. I don't own these characters. yada yada enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Xena and Hercules had a daughter?

This story picks up a few months after xena and Hercules say goodbye and Xena sets off to start making amends for her past.

"I don't know why I can't sleep.'' Xena thought to herself as she poked the campfire. "Maybe if I try some tea it will relax me." So she goes over to argo who busy trying to sleep herself. As Xena gabs her bag argo snorts in protest. "Sorry girl." Xena says as she walks back to the campfire. She looks thru her bag and finds the herbs that she's looking for but before she can take them her stomach starts to rumble and she starts to feel very sick. Xena runs to the nearest tree and throws up what feels like everything she had eaten that day. "that's strange I don't remember feeling sick earlier" she says to argo who by now has started munching on some grass. "I'm not sure what's going on but this doesn't go away soon I'm going to have to go to a doctor" dreading those words as soon as she says them Xena drinks her tea hoping that it will fix whatever problem she's having.

One week passes and Xena still feeling as sick as ever stops in a little town. Walking along the busy market she spot a tavern and walks in. As she sits at the bar the waitress walks up and says "can  
I get you something?'' "Yes, I would like ale and whatever the special for today is" says Xena. "Also, I need to know where I can find a good doctor." "feeling a bit under the weather?" the waitress questions. "Yea, something like that" Xena answers. "Well, if your looking a good doctor you won't find any better that Sharom he is best doctor around." The waitress says as she hands Xena her drink. "thanks, where is this doctor?" Xena asks. "He works out of the building on the edge of town." The waitress tells her. "Thank you for your help" Xena says as she quickly pays her tab and exits the tavern.

Xena takes a deep breath as her and argo come to the building that the waitress had spoken of. "Well, here goes nothing." She whispers to argo as she ties her up outside. Xena enters what is now a busy office as she walks along the hall she is greeting by a woman dressed in a blue uniform. "How can I help you?'' the women asks staring at Xena now from head to toe. " I haven't been feeling well and I need to see the doctor as soon as possible" Xena explains. "well, the doctor is very busy but I think that I can squeeze you in." the women answers. "thank you" xena says. As Xena sat down and waited to see the doctor she became very nervous. "It figures that I'd fall ill as soon as I try to start over" Xena thought to herself. Just then the woman walks over to her and says "the doctor will see you now". As Xena is ushered into a little room the doctor looks up from his papers and says "well now, what seems to be the problem?'' As she explains her symptoms to him the doctor just smiles at her which makes Xena think that he's not listening to her. "Don't think that you understand. I have a serious problem here" she tells him. "oh no, I understand perfectly" he tells her. "By the sounds of it I'd say that my opinion is that your pregnant. At least a few months along if my calculations are correct."

"Are you insane!" Xena yells. "I can't be pregnant! I .." Xena starts to argue before remembering just when she saw Hercules last. "I take it that this pregnancy wasn't planned" says the doctor. "This wasn't even a planned meeting" Xena says as she tries to stand up to leave. "ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS" she says very slowly to him. "I'd stake my reputation on it." He tells her. Xena is still in shock as she exits the building . She walks over unties argo and says "well, it looks like I've got a lot of think to do".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Xena leaves the town she thinks to herself "what am I going to do, I don't know how to raise a child and how am I suppose to tell Hercules?" That night she makes camp and tries to decide what she is going to do. "That's it" she says to argo "this is my second chance to really do this mother thing right." "But, how will I tell Hercules?" she asks as Argo begins to shake her head as if to agree with her. "I'll just have to find out where he is and go there and tell him face to face."

After a couple of sleepless nights and days filled with morning sickness Xena finally is able to find someone who know for sure where to find Hercules. "If you're looking for Hercules he's at his mother's house. That's just a day from here." The older gentleman tells her. "Great, now if only my stomach will allow me to get there quickly" she says to herself. Thankfully the morning sickness subsided for awhile and she was able to make good time to Hercules's mother's home.

As she saw him in the clearing a sudden fear hit her. "What am I doing?" She whispers to argo. "I left him and now months later I am just going to show up and tell him that I'm pregnant and he's the father. How did I ever convince myself that this was a good idea." "I think that I just write him a nice long letter. Yea, that's it a letter that will explain everything." She says to Argo as she starts to walk off. But she only gets a few steps when argo starts pulling her skirt. "Argo, what are you doing?" she protests "I said that I wasn't going through with this." With that she tries to walk again but Argo just latches on tighter to her and starts to try and pull her in the opposite direction. "Stop that!" Xena yells trying to get herself free. She is so preoccupied that she doesn't notice the man that is now standing behind her. "Having some trouble?'' he says trying not to laugh at the scene before him. Xena cheeks turn red as she turns toward him and says "Oh, hi Hercules. No, we were just practicing a new move. Yep, if I ever trip than Argo here will be able to catch me before I fall."

"I see" says Hercules trying harder now not to laugh. "So what brings you here?''


	3. Chapter 3

"Well," Xena says as she frees herself from Argo. I have something that I need to tell you but I'm not sure exactly how to say it." "ok," says Hercules " you aren't in some kind of trouble already now are you" he laughed. "no, I'm not that you" say Xena smiling "if I was I'm sure you would have heard about it by now. I can't seem to keep a low profile no matter where I go. Actually, I'm here to talk to you about …" "Hey guys, what's going on" says Iolaus as he makes his way over to the pair. "Hey Xena, what brings you out here?" "Xena was just saying how she has something important to tell me." says Hercules. Iolaus looks at the two of them and says "ah, I see well I'm just gonna go help Jason and let you two talk then. I was nice seeing you again Xena." After Iolaus is out of ear shot Hercules asks " so, what is it that you needed to tell me." Xena takes a deep breath and think to herself "well there's no going back now." "The thing that I came here to tell you is that I'm pregnant and you're the father. I was debating on whether or not to say anything to you but I thought that it's only right that you should know." At this Hercules just stands there for a second not knowing what to say trying to wrap his head around what she just told him.

"I understand that this comes as a shock. Trust me I still haven't fully come to grips with it yet myself." She says with waiting on him to respond. What comes next surprises her because before she knows it Hercules wraps her in a big hug and kisses her. "This is great news!" he says "I'm so glad that you told me. This is wonderful, I'm gonna be a dad!" Xena starts to laugh because Hercules looks as happy as a little boy who just unwrapped his solstice presents. "Well I must say I'm glad to hear that you're so excited about this because to tell you the truth I wasn't sure how you'd react." She says smiling. "I am very excited. But, how is this going to work? I know that we have already decided not to be together but I want to be in the baby's life." Says Hercules his grin now fading. "I'm not sure how this is going to work either but I know that we can work something out because I don't want this baby to go without a father. Especially, when I know that you'd be a great one." Says Xena as she holds on to his hands. "Well, I think that you are going to be a great mother." He says before giving her another kiss.

"While we figure things out I think that you should stay here with me. There's a house not too far from here that would be perfect for the time being." Hercules says. "I don't know if that would be such a good idea. I mean your family doesn't know me and Iolaus hates me." Xena says as she lets go of his hands. "I don't think that he'd take the news very well." "My family will love you once they get to know you and yes Iolaus isn't going to be very happy but let me deal with that. I'm asking you to please just give it a chance until we can figure out what we really want to do. He says trying to give her his best puppy dog look. Xena didn't know whether it was just her hormones or if she just cared for him enough to agree to his plan but she thought that it was worth a try. "Ok, we can give it a shot. But it would just be until we can make other arrangements. "She said smiling at him. "That's great. Now I'll show you the stables so that you can let argo rest. Once you're ready I can introduce you to my family." Says Hercules as he guides her to the fence where the horses are kept.

"Ok. There is plenty of food for you to eat and a nice little spot for you to sleep. I will be back later to brush you." Xena says to argo as she leaves the barn. She sees Hercules standing beside Iolaus and another man that she hadn't met and quickly goes to stand beside him. As she walks up to him Hercules face lights up and he forgets about the fact that he's helping Iolaus hold a very heavy piece wood and lets it slip right onto his friend's foot. "Ahh!" Iolaus yells before prying his toes free. "Iolaus I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let go" says Hercules trying not to laugh at his very mad friend. "Yeah, I know you were distracted" Iolaus huffs as he points at Xena. "I swear you guys are like a two person comedy act" laughs the man next them now trying to defuse the situation. "Although I can see how you can be so easily distracted by such a beautiful young woman." He says as he offers a handshake to Xena. "Ifocleus is the name. I'm Hercules older brother and who might you be?" "My name is Xena and it's nice to meet you." Says Xena trying keep a confident smile even if she was feeling unsure about if his family would accept her. "Xena has come here with some great news. It seems that she is pregnant and I'm the father." Hercules says trying to gage his friend's reactions. "That's great, congratulations I am very happy for you" says Ifolcleus as he gives Hercules a pat on the back. "So, what happens now? Are you two going to get married?" He says looking at the both of them. Hercules was the first to speak "Xena and I have decided that she will stay here with me for the time being. But, no we're not planning on getting married." "We're going to take it a day at a time and see how things go" says Xena looking at Iolaus who was looking like he had seen a ghost. Noticing his friends reaction Hercules walks over and puts his hand on Iolaus's shoulder saying "Hey, are you ok? I know that this is big news to take in but I really think that we're doing the right thing here."

Iolaus says nothing but leaves quickly shaking his head as he walks. "Where are you going?" asks Ifocleus. "Home, I can't be here right now." Iolaus yells back. "I sorry" says Xena looking at Hercules. "It's ok, just give him some time to cool off and I'm sure that he'll be back." Hercules says a worried look apparent on his face. He hating his friend being angry with him but Hercules felt that once Iolaus calmed down he would be more understanding. "Right now let's get you settled and I have a feeling that my mother will be very excited to meet you" he says smiling reassuring at her. "Well, I will finish this and meet you guys inside. I want to be there when you tell her because I know that her reaction isn't going to be something that I want to miss" laughs Ifocleus as he goes back to work on the now half fixed gate.

With that Hercules and Xena traveled to the house that she was to live in. She soon found that Hercules was right when he said that it was perfect. It wasn't that big but was beautiful on the inside and out. Other than a few small things it looked brand new and she loved it. "Well, I'll have to get some things to put in here but other than that I'd say your all set up here." Says Hercules "So, what'd ya think?" "I think that this place is a little too good to be true." Says Xena smiling as she finishes putting up what little possessions she has. "I'm glad that you like it. So, now that you're unpacked are you ready to meet my mother? I know by now she must be going crazy trying to find out what's going on" he says. "I am as ready as I'll ever be" says Xena now looking a bit nervous. "Don't worry. I'm sure that everything will be just fine" he says reassuringly. "that's easy for you to say" Xena mutters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As they make their way inside the house Hercules's mother Alceme greets them. "Hello, I'm Alceme Hercules mother." Hi, I'm Xena a friend of your son's." she says shaking Alceme's hand. "Xena huh, I see I've heard a lot about you from my son and Iolaus. It seems that you've made quite an impression on both." She says while looking at Hercules with a grin. "Mother, honestly" says Hercules shaking his head smiling. "Well, alright then your brother tells me that you have some news to share so don't Keep me in suspense." She says tapping her foot playfully. "Ok, the news is that Xena here is pregnant and I'm the father. Now, before you ask we are not planning on getting married but Xena is going to be staying here for a little while so hopefully you two will be able to get along" Hercules tells her. "Oh my, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you two, and of course we'll get along I can tell." Says Alceme as she swoops both of them in a hug. "Well, dinner is and I'm sure that after all that traveling you got to be hungry Xena. Why don't we all sit down and eat and then I'm sure that you'll need your rest. What do you say?" No sooner had Alceme mentioned food then Xena's stomach decided to answer for her by making a loud growling noise. "I guess that's a yes" says Xena blushing.

After dinner everyone says their goodbyes and Hercules goes back to the house with Xena. "I really think that this is going to work says Hercules as they reach the door of the house. "Tomorrow I will go and talk to Iolaus. Hopefully I can get him to be ok with everything." "I hope that it works out, I know that you two are close and I hate to see that you're fighting again because of me." Says Xena as she reaches for the doorknob. Hercules just smiles and says "I will see you tomorrow then. Good night." Hercules says walking away from the house. "Wait, don't go" says Xena going after him. "I hate to admit this but I don't want to be alone tonight. Could you please stay with me?" she says looking at him with her big blue eyes. "If that's what you want" he says walking back to the house."Thank you, but don't go getting comfortable because it's just for tonight" she says teasingly.

The next morning Xena wakes up early and decides that she will go over to Iolaus's house to see if she can talk to him. "I don't want him to go on hating me" she says to argo as she heads towards Iolaus's front door. Before she can knock Iolaus opens the door. "Xena, what are you doing here?" he asks angrily as he moves past her. "I'm here because I wanted to talk to you. I don't blame you one bit for still being furious with me. What I did to you horrible and I am very sorry. I you know that you don't believe me but I'm telling you the truth." She says following him. "Normally, I wouldn't come you like this but I know that because your Hercules's best friend your going to be an important person in this baby's life. This means that like it not we're going to have to deal with this because we're probably going to be seeing each other a lot more and I don't want this baby to have a mother and uncle who don't even speak to each other." At this Iolaus turns and looks at her then he says "Well, I don't know if I can just forgive you for what you've done. So I'd appreciate if you'd leave now." "Ok, if that's what you want then I'll leave. " She says getting back on argo she then rides back to the house where Hercules is now wide awake.

"Morning" says Xena giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, and just where did you run off to so early?" he asks in a playful manner. "I went to talk to Iolaus. I thought that it might help if we talked one on one but he didn't want to listen to anything I had to say." She told him. "It's ok. It means a lot that you tried." He says. With that they proceed to start working on the house. They stop to eat dinner at sunset but they don't get half way through the meal when they hear footsteps then through the clearing they see Iolaus. As they both stand up to greet him he holds up his hand and says "Before you guys say anything just let me get this out. I'm still angry at you Xena for what you did and I don't know how long it will take before I truly forgive you but I'm going to try. Hercules you're my best friend and with everything that has happened with your family I know how much this baby means to you. So, I am willing to try and be as supportive of you guys as I can be and I just want to say congratulations." With that Iolaus starts to walk off. But it only takes a few strides for Hercules to catch up with him. "Iolaus wait" he says putting his hand on his friends shoulder. "I know that you've got to be hungry. We have plenty of extra fish and bread. Why don't you join us for dinner" Iolaus just laughs and says "well if you insist.

Days then months flew by and Xena was surprised at how easy this life had come to her and how attached she had grown to everyone in such a sort amount of time. It was like everything just fell into place but she knew that with each passing day came the inevitable reality that she would be moving on and leaving all of this behind her. But instead of letting those thoughts overtake her she instead focused on the baby growing inside her and how within a short time she would be a mother again. These thought were made easier by Hercules's mother Alceme who was more than happy to answer the many questions that Xena had.

Then one day while Xena was doing her morning workouts she felt a sudden onset of pain. She dismissed it at first than but then the pain became more and more intense and more frequent. Realizing what was happening Xena quickly got back to the house where Hercules and Iolaus were arguing over what vegetables to plant in the little garden in front of the house. Xena goes up to them and says "guys I think that baby is coming!" However, this did not seem to register with the men, who were now on the subject of wheat verses barley. Xena in a lot of pain now lets out a loud whistle to get their attention. The two men stop arguing and look at her "If you two aren't too busy yelling about plants this baby is coming right now" sooner did she say this then her water breaks. Now getting the seriousness of the situation, Hercules and Iolaus jump into action and waste no time going through with the plans that they had made a few weeks prior.

As hercules's mother and sister-in-law come in the house with the town's midwife followed by more family and friends they can tell that hercules is very nervous. As the midwife goes into the room where Xena is now staying Alceme looks at her son smiles and pats his hands saying "don't worry son I'm sure that she'll be fine. Isama is the best and she has delivered many babies without and complications." "I know says Hercules with a worried smile. Just then Isama emerges from the room and says "Hercules, she is asking for you. Also, I need more towels." You go we'll worry about the towels" says Iolaus ushering his friend through the door. An hour then two goes by and then there is silence followed by the sound of a baby's cries.

Within a few minutes Hercules comes out of the room with a huge smile on his face and says "Everything went well, and oh yea it's a girl." With this everyone starts rejoicing Alceme gives her son a big hug and says "So, when can I see my granddaughter. A granddaughter that has no name by the way" she says teasing him. "Everyone will be able to see her soon and for your information we have given her a name it's Anastasia Elisabeth or Anne for short he says.

Just then the midwife emerges from the room and says "she is ready for you guys to go in." As everyone gets into the room Xena says "everyone I'd like you to meet Anne". As the baby is passed from person to person they all comment on how beautiful she is with curly black hair just like her mother's and blue eyes just like the ocean. They also can't help but notice how she has her father's strength as well as his nose and ears. "I think that it's about time we all leave and let Xena and my granddaughter rest" says Alceme as she starts motioning everyone out the door. "thank you" says Xena as she lays back on the bed with Anne tucked comfortably in her arms. Alceme just gives her a knowing wink and shuts the door leaving the new parents alone with their daughter.

"I think that I'm gonna take this chance to get some rest before Anne here wakes up again." Xena says trying hard now to keep her eyes open. "That's a great idea. You get all the sleep you need I'll be here if you need anything" Hercules says as he rocks the baby. Xena just laughs and says "you know you can rest with if you want. I'm sure that the baby will be just fine even if you aren't holding her. Besides she hasn't gotten to try out the bed you and Iolaus worked so hard on" she said to him teasingly. "Yea, I know your right. I suppose a little nap won't hurt any of us" he says as he places Anne in the bed." He puts a little blanket on her to keep her warm them brushes his hand thru her hair before laying down beside Xena.

As soon as the pair falls asleep a dark shadow appears before the baby's and says "so your what everyone is making a fuss about. Well, enjoy your time on earth while you can because your stay here is going to be short" and as quickly as it had appeared the figure vanishes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy.

The next morning when Xena woke up she saw Hercules sitting in a chair rocking and feeding the baby. "Good morning." He says smiling.

"Good, morning." She replies with a yawn. "How long have you been up?

"About half a candlemark." He says. "I wanted you to be able to rest peacefully so I've just been sitting here playing with our daughter."

Xena laughed and said "well I think that you've had enough daddy daughter time for now. I'm well rested and I want to finish feeding the baby."

Hercules just laughed and handed Anne to her."Since your feeding her how about I make us some eggs and toast?'' he asks making his way to the kitchen.

"That sounds great. Afterwards we can go to your mother's house. Because I know that she is just dying to spend more time with this little one." Xena says while smiling and making funny faces at the baby.

Everything seemed to go so smoothly over the next months. Anne grew like any normal child would and both Xena and Hercules were glad to be able to see a lot of the firsts in her life. They were also excited when it came time for her first birthday. Everyone had helped with the decorations and it was turning out to be a great day. While the last minute preparations were being done Xena went to pick out a pair of clothes for Anne to wear at the party. But while rummaging through the small closet she realized that there weren't any nice clothes that fit the child anymore. "She is growing so fast," Xena thought to herself. Xena everything to be perfect for the party so she and Hercules decided to go into town and do some last minute shopping.

"How does this look?" Xena asked him holding a little white dress with a blue ribbon tied around the middle.

"I don't think that dress would fit you." Hercules says teasingly.

"Very funny, "she replies shifting the baby from her left hip to the right. "But you know very well that I was talking about the baby. I think that this dress would look good for her party tonight. Don't you think?

"It looks good to me." He says holding the dress up in front of him. "I wonder how much it costs?" That's when the merchant a short older women walks up to them and says "Well, it's a fine dress. Very fancy cloth and I wouldn't be able to sell it to you for less than 5 dinars."

"I don't know" Xena says putting the dress back down. "I'm sure that we could get a perfectly fine dress for 3 dinars over at the stand on the corner."

"They also wrap their merchandise for you at no charge." Hercules adds while rubbing his chin.

Not wanting to be out done the women says "You guys drive a hard bargain but ok. I'll give the dress to you for 3 dinars. I'll even add this matching bow at no cost." At this Xena and Hercules look at each other and agree to the woman's offer.

As the merchant folds the dress and bow she looks at Xena and says "you look familiar what was your name again?"

"I haven't told you my name but it's Xena," she says taking the outfit.

"I knew it!" yells the older woman. "I was in Cerria before you and your army attacked. My family and I barely made it out of there."

Xena grimaced and said "I am very sorry for the pain that I caused you and everyone else that night. I never meant for things to happen the way that they did. I wish that I could go back and change what happened."

"Well, you can't and I would appreciate it if you never came back to here again." The woman yells before grabbing the rest of her merchandise and leaving.

By this time there are quite a few people staring so Xena and Hercules decided that now would be a good time to leave and head back home. Once there Xena puts Anne on the living room rug and says "well, I didn't see that coming, but I don't blame her one bit. I've been a horrible person and I don't deserve to have you or Anne in my life.'' She says trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Don't say that, everyone deserves to have people that care about them. As far as I see it we're very lucky to have you and nothing that you've done could ever change that." Hercules says taking her hand in his. Xena looks Hercules then at the baby and sighs giving in to his embrace until it's time for them to get ready for the party.

As guests arrive everyone compliments the work that's been done on the house. Then as Xena comes out of the bedroom all attention is focused on the birthday girl. As the presents are being unwrapped Hercules notices a small box that has been left untouched. "Well, it looks like we missed one." He says grabbing the box. He then unwraps it and notices a small doll with no note. "Well, someone must have forgotten to put a note with it." He thinks to himself.

Later that night as Xena puts Anne to bed she sees the doll and hands it to her. "There you go honey." She says rubbing her daughter's head gently.

The next morning Xena and Hercules awake to find that Anne isn't awake yet. "That's strange," says Hercules looking at the crib. "Yea, she's usually up way before now." Xena says with a worried look on her face. "Maybe she's just tired from all the excitement yesterday." She tells him as they make their way over to the crib.

Hercules then picks up his daughter and gentle rocks her to try and wake her up. But the child doesn't move or make a sound. Panic starts to sink into the pair as they check to see if she has a pulse.

"She's alive and breathing fine. I don't understand why she isn't waking up." Hercules says.

"What could be wrong with her? She was fine last night. There wasn't anything that happened that was different than any other night." Xena replies looking at the now pale baby in her arms.

"Something had to have happened during the night. But we would have heard something." Hercules says looking at Anne then back at the crib. Just then he notices the carving that is on the toy.

"This is Hera's sign. But that's impossible this wasn't here when I unwrapped it last night." He says angrily. He then sees a piece of parchment under the baby's pillow. He picks it up and reads it out loud. "Not a single sound or movement will this child make. We have found that she is much too powerful and until her fate is decided she will stay in this state. H " At this Hercules crushes the parchment in his hand "This is all my fault I should have asked who brought it instead of just assuming that it was someone that was here. Damn it why can't these gods stay out of my life." He yells "I don't know exactly what's going on but I'm gonna find out and I swear Hera and whoever else is involved with this is gonna pay."

"Well, don't expect me to just sit here." Xena replies "I'm coming with you and we're going to get our baby healthy again."

They wrapped Anne up in a blanket and took her to Aclemes house. After a few minutes of explaining and calming people down the pair made their to the horses. But, before they could leave Iolaus runs up to them and says "Hey what's going on? Where are you headed?"

"It's a long story," says Hercules getting on his horse. "Well then you guys can fill me in along the way cause I'm not gonna let you go on an adventure without me." Iolaus replies grabbing a horse of his own.

"Where do we go from here? As much as I'd love to we can't exactly storm mount Olympus for answers." Xena says holding tight to Argo's reigns.

"We won't have to. I know a temple devoted to Aphrodite that's really close and if anyone can help us get to the bottom of this it's her." He replied.


End file.
